Glee: Therapy
by ninjacupcake88
Summary: William Schuester works as a therapist/counsellor, and holds sessions for kids who wants to talk about their lives, problems - anonymously. Will wants to help the kids, no matter what brought them to his session. Based off this; gleeddicted . tumblr . com tagged/ mine%3A-gts
1. Will's Beginning

**It's been a while, hasn't it? **

**Well, I have a new story. Based on these; gleeddicted . tumblr . com tagged/~mine%3A-gts**

**Enjoy!**

Will sat in the room, his hands shaking a little, he had done this before... but still each time made him nervous, but he wanted to be there for the people who needed help, the kids that needed help.

Will had been running therapy sessions in the McKinley auditorium every week for three years now, each year he'd get a new set of kids, wanting his help, and he'd try to talk to them, have them share their problems in a group and have the other group members and him give advice. Sometimes all people needed was to get something off their chest, sometimes they needed serious help… whatever the cost, Will was there.

He felt he owed it to the world, in a way. All the things people had done to him, he wanted to make sure no one ever felt that way. Like he used to.

It was only a matter of minutes until a young girl with long black hair walked into the room.

"Are you... William Schuester?"

Will nodded, "That's me. Why don't have a seat there?"

The girl nodded, she nervously sat down. "How many more people usually come to these things?"

"A few…" Will replied. "It's different every year,"

The girl nodded slightly and watched the door a little.

Another girl walked in a few seconds after the first, this one was taller than the first, and had short blonde hair.

"Quinn Fabray…?" The first girl said softly. "What are you doing here…?"

"You're not the only one with problems, Berry." The girl, Quinn, replied.

The short girl didn't respond, she just looked at the ground.

Two people walked in after Quinn, a boy and a girl. The girl was a little taller than the first and had wavy brown hair; she wore a hat over her head and tried to avoid everyone's gaze. The boy had half-white, half-black skin. He walked with his arm around the girl and then sat down beside her.

"We can still back out… if you want…" The boy said to the girl.

"No." The girl replied. "We both need this…"

Will looked at them, "Don't worry, no information you tell me will leave this room."

The girl smiled a little at Will and turned back to her boyfriend, clutching his hand.

Another boy walked in on his own, he looked a lot like the first, except he had shaved a Mohawk on his head and walked with his hands in his pockets, and he glanced at the first boy and muttered, "You gotta be fucking kidding me."

"Is something wrong?" The other boy replied.

"It's bad enough I have to go to these therapy sessions! And now you're here. The bastard child."

The other boy stood up, ready to fight the one with the Mohawk until Will came in between them.

"There will be no fights at these sessions; this is a place to help, not to hurt."

The girlfriend of the first boy looked up at him, "Come on Jake… he's not worth it."

The boy, Jake, looked down at his girlfriend and back at the Mohawk-boy. "Whatever…"

At the door of the auditorium stood two more boys. One was paralyzed and sat in a wheelchair, the other stood behind him, pushing him around.

"Come on in boys,"

The one boy pushed the other right beside him. He smiled and said in a thick Irish accent, "I'm nervous…"

"Don't be." Said Quinn, who sat beside him, "It'll be fine… I'm sure…"

A girl knocked on the door of the auditorium. She had orange hair and wore rather nice clothing. "Hi…" She said quietly.

"Hello, please, have a seat."

The girl nodded and smiled, she sat down in the circle with the rest of the kids.

Two more girls arrived shortly after her, one had long black hair and wore a Cheerios uniform, and the other had blonde hair tied in a ponytail and wore the same uniform, the two looked at each other, a little surprised that they were both coming to these sessions.

"Brittany… you…?" The one girl asked the other.

The blonde, Brittany, nodded. Tears were already forming in her eyes.

The black haired girl grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her over to the circle, sitting right next to her and comforting her.

Three more boys came through the door after the girls. One had dreadlocks, one had blonde hair, and the other was shaking uncontrollably.

"No need to be nervous," Will said to shaky boy. "I want to help you."

The shaky boy nodded and turned his head a little to the door, where a girl stood with her blonde hair tied in a ponytail, and a Cheerios uniform on.

After her arrived a few more people, two Asians, a male and a female. Two diva-types, one boy, one girl. A feminine boy and a boy with slicked back hair, and finally… a tall boy that made Will think of himself at that age.

"Are we ready to begin…?" Will asked the kids.

The group nodded and Will sat down in their circle,

"Before we begin, I want you to know; you can tell me anything, I won't judge you." Will said, the kids looking at each other. "I'm here to help."

The kids nodded slightly and looked at each other, wondering who would be the first to speak.

"Shall we begin?"


	2. Quinn's MPD (Quinn 1)

"It won't be anything bad." Will said to the kids. "I'm just going to ask you guys a few simple questions this week, we'll get into the serious things some other time..."

The kids all shuffled a little, waiting for someone to speak up, that is, until the girl with the short blonde hair raised her hand.

"I'm Lucy, but others call me Quinn too. Or Charlie. I have a multiple personality disorder. I'm not sure who I'll be when I wake up: a cheerleader, a bad girl or just me."

Will looked at her, an understanding look across his face, "Any idea how it started?"

Lucy shook her head. "I don't quite know..." She said quietly. "It's just something that has always happened. I don't know how it started."

"Do you usually switch from character to character within a day?"

Lucy nodded, "One second I'm myself, happy, trying to become friends with people, the next second I'm hurting everyone around me... and I just don't know what to do... I've hurt so many people because of something I can't control."

The short black haired girl looked at Lucy; she noticed tears in her eyes. Part of her wanted to stand up and go hug poor Lucy, but the other part of her didn't want to have to deal with Quinn.

"Has it always been this bad...?" Will asked Lucy.

Lucy shook her head, "It's gotten worse since I entered high-school. I stopped enjoying things. I stopped singing and having fun, I quit gymnastics and joined the Cheerios; and I guess the popularity has gone to my head, because Quinn started turning mean and fierce and all around bitchy... and then Charlie started convincing me to smoke and drink and things like that..."

The Mohawk boy looked at her, "So when we used to drink together under the bleachers and makeout, that wasn't you?"

Lucy shook her head, "I'm sorry, Puck..."

"And all those times we had Cheerios practice, you didn't enjoy those?" The black haired Cheerio questioned.

"No!" Lucy responded instantly. "I loved Cheerios practice; I just can never enjoy it as myself."

She turned to face the short black-haired girl, "And Rachel... I'm so, so sorry... I've been so mean to you..."

Rachel looked back at her, "It's okay, I forgive you."

Will nodded and wrote some things down on a clipboard he held. "How are you feeling right now?"

Lucy looked down at the ground, a tear pouring down her cheek, "I just want to make things right..."

"In case you haven't noticed, Lucy," Will started. "You're starting to make things right."

Lucy looked up from the ground and smiled, "I am... aren't I?"

Will nodded. "Now tell us a bit about yourself, it'll be a lot easier to trace back your problem if I knew more about you."

"I'm 16. A Junior in highschool. I get good grades, and am a part of the Celibacy Club, and the Cheerios captain. I live with my mom, my mom left my dad when she caught him cheating... I don't have a lot of friends apart from those I made while being my other personalities."

"How's your relationship with your mom?"

"Okay..." Lucy admitted.

"Do you feel you can talk to her at all?"

"No," Lucy responded. "Not really..."

"Final question for now." Will told her. "Why do you think you have Multiple Personalities?"

Lucy shrugged. She knew the reason... but she wasn't about to say it. "I just have a lot of built-up pain, I guess..."

Will studied her face, he could tell he wasn't getting all the answers.

"That's all you have to say, Lucy. You did a great job." Will smiled.

Lucy nodded and bit her lip a little, there was more. Lots more.

"Who wants to go next?" Will asked the group.


	3. Kurt's Homosexuality (Kurt 1)

**Thank you all for the kind reviews. It means a lot.**

**Just a reminder that these aren't my ideas, all credit belongs to gleeaddicted on tumblr. **(gleeddicted . tumblr . com tagged/ mine%3A-gts)

**And sorry this is a shorter chapter then the Quinn one, it's a little harder to write therapy sessions for something that isn't actually a mental problem.**

"My name is Kurt, and I'm gay." Said the feminine boy. "You're the first ones I'm telling this. I've known it for a while now, and even if I know that my family would accept me, no matter what, I'm scared what's gonna happen after I'm coming out to everyone."

The boy with the geld back hair stood across from Kurt, his mouth widened and he looked a little shocked.

"When did you start feeling attracted to guys?" Will questioned.

Kurt shrugged, "My whole life. It's been that way since I was a kid. I'd watch wedding shows and wonder why it wasn't two boys instead of a boy and a girl… I'd buy magazines and spend hours just staring at all the cute boys, I asked for a pair of heels for my third birthday."

The boy with the geld back hair stared at Kurt. "Why didn't you tell me you were gay…?"

Kurt looked at the boy, "You haven't exactly been interested in my life for the past few months." He replied bitterly.

The geld hair boy looked down, he looked a little heartbroken.

"Tension," The Hispanic girl commented.

Will shot a bit of a look to the Hispanic girl, "Kurt, being gay isn't anything to be ashamed of."

"I know, I'm not ashamed." Kurt responded. "I'm proud of myself. Very proud of myself for admitting it… I just am afraid."

"Why?"

Kurt looked at Will, it was a question he asked himself a lot. Why was he scared?

"I'm afraid of being picked on. There are very few openly gay students at this school and their lives are hell. I don't want mine to be like that…"

"And there's nothing to do with your family?"

"No!" Kurt called without any hesitation. "It's just my dad and I, and I know he'd accept me, no matter what I said to him. He always has."

Will thought for a little bit on how he wanted to phrase his next question, "Why are you here at therapy when you don't think you need help?"

It was a question Kurt had asked himself too. He didn't need help, being gay wasn't a problem, and it was just something he needed to admit. "I don't want to tell people, and then have no one there to help me when I actually need it. I'm just too scared to admit to everyone... and too scared of what will happen when I do."

"How are you feeling at this session, telling this to everyone?"

Kurt buried his head in his jeans a little, "I don't want to get hurt."

"No one in here is going to hurt you," Will assured Kurt, "I promise,"

Kurt stared at the people surrounding him, they all smiled at him a little, and Kurt smiled back.

"Alright Kurt, that's it for now. Great job. You shared a lot today."

Kurt smiled at Will and then looked back at the boy with geld hair, who looked a little hurt. Kurt quickly looked away when the boy's eyes turned towards him, and he thought to himself... Was he actually jeopardizing his friendships when he admitted his sexuality?


	4. Ryder's Dyslexia (Ryder 1)

**Sorry about the lack of updates, I think I'll try and update at least twice a week but I can't make any promises. Anywho, this chapter is short... but I'm having a little trouble getting into Ryder's head so please forgive me.**

**Who do you guys want to see next? Let me know. :)**

"Name's Ryder; and I'm dumb. No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to understand concepts in class, my parents keep trying to push me harder... but they don't understand that I'm trying as hard as I can." Said the boy who shook so much before.

"You're not dumb," Will said almost instantly. "Just confused." He wrote some things down on his clipboard and looked back up at Ryder, "Has it always been like this?"

Ryder nodded, "Ever since I was a kid."

Will looked at him, "Is it like this in all classes?"

"All of them. Ryder replied. English, Math, Geography..."

"And your parents...?"

"Think I can do so much better." Ryder said. "Every time I tell them I'm trying as hard as I can they don't believe me, I'm just their dumb kid..."

Will scribbled down a few notes, "Are you failing all these classes?"

Ryder nodded, "All of them. Nothing makes sense to me..."

"Failing your classes isn't anything that bad Ryder..." Said the brown-haired girl with the hat over her head.

Ryder looked at the girl, she really wasn't helping.

"Yeah man, I don't understand the big deal." The blond with the big lips added.

"That's not the bad part!" Ryder shouted, making everyone jump a little. "Have you ever looked into the eyes of your parents and just known..."

"Known what...?" Will asked.

"Known that you're a disappointment to them..." Ryder replied, tears in his eyes. "

Will nodded a little and looked down, "You don't have to say anymore Ryder... I think I have all I need for now..."


	5. Tina's Stutter (Tina 1)

**Alright, for starters, sorry I haven't updated in forever. I was on vacation this past week and contracted a bit of a cold. Sorry bout the lack of new chapters.**

**Second, this chapter is a little confusing. I knew what I wanted it to be like, I just couldn't put anything into words. So I'm going to briefly explain the entire Mike/Tina thing here.**

**Mike and Tina are dating, Mike is upset when he learns that Tina has been lying to him about a stutter, and storms off. Tina is heartbroken by this fact and cries.**

**And finally, I am hoping to bring music and songs into the story some time soon too, just like Glee does.**

**Enjoy! **

"I'm Tina." Said the Asian girl. "I used to be really shy, so I was faking a stutter. But I've never told this to my friends, I don't want to lose them because of this. So... I'm still faking it."

"Your stutter is fake...?"

"A stutter you say...?" Will questioned.

Tina nodded.

The Asian boy in the room looked at Tina, and she tried to avoid his gaze. He wasn't happy, that's for sure. Will noticed the interaction but decided to ignore it for now.

"What made you start telling people you have a stutter...?"

"I had to do a presentation in 3rd grade, a presentation in front of the whole class... I was really scared of speaking in front of everyone so I faked the stutter. Everyone started pitying me... and started treating me differently, my friends felt bad for me, so they were extra nice to me. I've faked it since."

Will nodded. "Do your parents know about your fake-stutter?"

"No. I've managed to keep it a secret from them..."

"How are you feeling now, telling people this?"

Tina's eyes flickered from the floor and fixated on the Asian boy across from her. He turned from her, hurt and angry.

"You mean you've been lying to me all these years!?" The boy asked viciously, everyone was looking at him and her anyways, might as well make a statement.

"Mike! No! It's not like that..." Tina replied.

"Whatever Tina," He stood up and grabbed his back.

"Where are you going?" Will asked.

"I'll be back later; I just need to blow off some steam." The boy answered while walking out of the room.

"Mike!" Will called after him, glancing at Tina who cried, heartbroken.

Tina stared after the boy, "I shouldn't have expected any different..." She said softly, tears pooling in her eyes and pouring down her cheeks.

The black-diva girl who sat beside Tina put her arm around her, "Hey girl, cheer up. He just doesn't understand."

Will added, "It will be a hard thing for people to accept, Tina. But things will get better, they always do. Your friends will stay your friends no matter what..."

Tina nodded in response. "I hope so..." She muttered. She didn't want to lose Mike, especially not over this...


	6. Puck's Anger and Hurt (Puck 1)

"Just call me Puck." Said the boy with the mohawk. "And I'm here because they forced me to come to these therapy sessions or what. Just got out of juvie, that's it."

"Why were you in juvie?"

"It wasn't for anything big."

Will raised an eyebrow, "Nothing big you say? Care to explain that?"

Puck looked across the room at the different people sitting around him. "I wrecked Principal Figgins' car."

The Hispanic girl chuckled to herself, "Wow... that's bad."

"Hey! Shut up!" Puck responded.

The girl looked up at him, "Or what!?" She growled.

Will put his hands in between the teenagers, stopping the scene.

"Why did you trash Figgins' vehicle?"

"I was angry." Puck replied simply. That was a lie, he wasn't really angry, more like hurt... and upset.

"Why?"

"I don't know why! Why the fuck do you need to ask me questions like this!?" Puck snapped.

Will didn't even phase when Puck snapped, he just said quietly. "I only want to help,"

Puck looked at Lucy, who buried her head in her knees, crying softly. She knew exactly why he was angry, and he was even angrier from what she said just moments ago.

"I'm just angry. There's no reason behind it," He replied. "Okay? Now can we move along!?"

Will wrote something on his clipboard and looked at Puck again, "I need a bit more information before we can continue. I know there's a reason, Puck."

Lucy looked up at Puck briefly; she looked him in the eyes with a look of such desperation that it actually hurt him.

Puck bit the inside of his mouth, he needed to come up with a convincing lie, and fast. As angry as he was at Lucy, he didn't want anyone to know about her and him.

"I'm failing all my classes, that's why."

Will nodded, "Why do you think it's Figgins' fault?"

"Because it is! It's our shitty school system."

Will noticed Puck look at Lucy again, Lucy smiled weakly and Puck ignored her, still angry. Will added some more notes to his clipboard and nodded, "Okay Puck... that's good enough for now."


	7. Joe's Losing of Faith (Joe 1)

**Sorry this one's so short. Joe had so little story arcs that I found it challenging to get into his character... :/**

"My name is Joe; I've never had a girlfriend, and I really want one... I'm just afraid of breaking the laws God laid out for us." Said the boy with the dreadlocks.

"What do you mean by that?" Will questioned.

Joe shrugged a little, "I'm just scared that when I do meet someone worthwhile... I'll lose who I am."

"Who are you then? What is so important that you can't lose it?"

"My faith." Joe replied without hesitation. "It means everything to me, and I'm just terrified of losing it."

"Why though? There's nothing to be scared of, we all sin."

"And I get that!" Joe said. "But things like drugs, and sex, and alcohol..." He looked down a little sadly, "I just don't want to lose a part of myself in someone I love, you know?"

"Has there ever been someone like this?" Will asked. "Someone who you think might cause you to lose your devotion to God?"

Joe's glance moved upwards and over to Lucy, who wasn't looking back, he sighed to himself. "Not exactly; I mean, I like her a lot, but she's never even acknowledged me, and with her it's... complicated."

He was in love with Lucy, and had been for a while now, however, she never even looked at him. And her multiple personalities made everything harder.

Will nodded, "Maybe you should work on that first... see if the girl will take anything like that away from you."

Joe knew that's what he should do, but he was far too scared to even talk to her, and deep in his heart he knew that one day some part of her would want him to give up part of himself for her. He just couldn't admit that yet...


End file.
